1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to speaker sets for portable electronic devices, and more particularly to a speaker set for a mobile phone, which gives the mobile phone compact size and good sound quality.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as notebooks, CD players, MP3s and the like, have decreased both in size and weight over the past few years and are becoming ever more popular with travelers. This demand for smaller size with ever-increasing capability has required a tremendous effort to continually shrink many of the components contained within the device.
For a notebook computer, examples of component miniaturization are hard disk storage, circuitry, tracking devices, compact disc drives, speakers, and even connectors. The reduction in the size of many of these components has not been led to any serious problems, since technological advancements have allowed improved capability along with smaller size. However, portable electronic devices being designed today require multi-media features and provide the user with the same enjoyable experience as that experienced with conventional high quality desktop systems. Thus, the sounds emanating from a portable electronic device should provide as full a harmonic content as the original sounds. The production of low frequency sounds requires a large acoustic chamber for the movement of a large mass of air. As the device is reduced in size, the size of the acoustic chamber of the speaker set and the maximum power the speaker can handle are also accordingly reduced, resulting in both a reduction in loudness as well as a poorer overall quality of sound. However, increasing the device size to increase the size of the acoustic chamber for the speaker is very undesirable since it would strongly detract from the very characteristics that have helped to make these devices popular, namely size and weight. Thus the size of the device is at odds with high capability sounds of the speaker.
Consequently, inner spaces of the device which surround the speaker set are designed to communicate with the acoustic chamber so as to increase the size of the acoustic chamber but not increase the size of the device. However, the sound tends to leak from interstices formed between the components contained within the device and a housing of the device. The sounds leaked from the device interfere with the sounds dissipating from vent holes of the device, which decreases the overall sound quality of the device.
Therefore, a portable electronic device having a compact size and good sound quality is needed.